


A Name Is Worth 1,000 Words

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from About A Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Is Worth 1,000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 12 About A Boy

"Are you for real?"

"Seems like it, Sammy-Boy."

"Did you just call me Sammy-Boy?"

"Yeah I did. Must be the teenage hormones."

"You call me that again, I'll kick you out."

"You think you can take me, Hot Shot?"

"Yeah I can, Pint-size."

"You know I can still shoot a gun, right?"

"You know I can carry you outside, right?"

"That's a low blow."

"Yeah, well, sucks for you, Short Stop."

"Oh, that's it."

"Ow! You hit me!"

"You deserved it, you Green Giant!"

"Thanks for the complement."

"Giraffe."

"Shrimp."

"Iron Giant."

"Squirt."

"Skyscraper."

"Small Fry."

"Bitch."

"Sorry. You have to be eighteen to use that word."


End file.
